Gentlemen of Fortune
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow encounters Captain Peter Blood, a renowned pirate whose had his fair share of adventures. Together Jack and Blood join up and rain havoc throughout the seven sea...and mostly on the British crown. Crossover with Captain Blood
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first POTC fanfic ever, so please be nice. This is a cross-over with one of my favorite pirate movies ever and I thought it would be amusing to see what would happen if Peter Blood and Jack Sparrow would do if they met. Please forgive the occ-ness, I tried my best to keep Jack as in character as I could.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Captain Blood_ or POTC. All rights are reserved to those who own them.

_

* * *

_

_Gentlemen of Fortune_

_Chapter I: Rumours_

So the rumours were indeed true. Jack took a long gulp from his bottle of rum and tossed it over his shoulder, barely missing someone's head, when it was empty and muttered bitterly, "Captain Blood…the greatest pirate that's ever sailed the sea. What an exaggeration! Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack looked up and saw that Gibbs was sharing a few pints of ale with some lady company and he yelled, "Gibbs, get over here now!" startled with the sudden outburst, Gibbs spilled his drink all over himself and rushed over to the seething Jack.

"Aye Jack, what be the matter? You've look as if you've seen a ghost." Gibbs commented, puzzled at his captain's distraught countenance. Gibbs took a seat from across Jack, waiting for an explanation. The latter regarded him with a meaningful look and asked, "Gibbs, what knows you of this Captain Blood fellow?" At hearing the name, Gibbs suddenly became uncomfortable, earning him a sharp look from Jack.

"Not much, sir, only that he be Irish and a physician, who was charged with treason and imprisoned in a plantation in Port Royal, but escaped and took command of a Spanish vessel and converted to piracy. Why do you ask of him, Jack?" Gibbs watched as Jack allowed this information to sink into his now somber mind. An Irish physician turned pirate? Who would have known? Jack nodded his head and said, "Yes, that much I get, but what I don't get, Gibbs, is why everyone calls him the greatest pirate!"

Now Gibbs understood Jack's sudden lost of coolness. He was jealous. Jack noticed the amused twinkle in the latter's eyes and read it as mirth. "I'm not jealous, Gibbs, I'm merely curious to see just how much of a bloody pirate this Blood is. Do you know where we can find him and see if he lives up to his name?" Gibbs snatched a pint of ale from the passing by waitress and took a swing from it, before answering, "Last I hear he was on Tortuga, though from what I heard, "Gibbs said, in a low voice, "He hasn't picked up a sword in years." At this Jack smiled. Curiosity was getting the best of Jack Sparrow, compelling him to go see this Blood and see what he was made of.

"Get the crew, Gibbs; we sail for Tortuga tonight to pay a little visit to Blood." Jack said, taking one last gulp from his newly acquired bottle of rum and standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay, but after the first chapter I didn't know if I could write Jack at all without making him act silly…well sillier then he occasionally is. But I'm going to continue and see where things go. And again I'm extremely sorry if Jack is out of character!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or _Captain Blood_. They belong to their distinguished owners, and I intend no copy-right infringements.

* * *

_Chapter II: Acquaintance _

Tortuga was not much different from Port Royal at all. There were taverns, ships, music, a dysfunctional system of government, women, rum (we mustn't forget the rum), ale, boasting men and exaggerated tales, and of course it was another pirate's asylum. But that had been some years ago back when piracy had been in it Golden Years of plunder. Though many pirates did not want to admit it openly, but the legacy of piracy was reaching its climax. It was a reality that was difficult to confront. But it was true none the less.

And even making these observations Jack Sparrow failed to identify the _great_ Captain Peter Blood amongst the throng of men all over the harbour and littering the streets. He and Gibbs had already been in four taverns and each time Gibbs alluded to Blood, all around would turn around and pin them with a stern look before the man being addressed would say he knew nothing of Blood's whereabouts and that they should keep out of affairs that did not concern them. That last bit of information baffled Jack. What could he possibly have meant?

The first part concerning Blood's whereabouts was an obvious lie and Jack knew it. And he was determined to find him and see what all this fuss was that many made over him. At last after three hours of asking fruitlessly, they finally had a change in luck which led them to a tavern at the very heart of Tortuga where their ears were greeted with the loud cries of laughter and foul jokes, and the strong stench of tobacco and liquor all mingled into one great ball of human senses.

Exchanging a look with Gibbs, Jack went right in and did a thorough scan of the overpopulated room for the one individual who had aroused his curiosity and questioned his legacy of being a Pirate Lord—but it was mostly out of curiosity which had propelled him to come to Tortuga and meet Peter Blood.

Through the cloud of thick smoke Jack staggered in with Gibbs close at his heels and some commotion at the far end of the tavern caught his attention. There was a congregation of men, obviously a crew, drinking and cheering to a name of a person he could not quite make out over the other sounds of the place.

With some small fragments of hesitation Gibbs followed Jack as he made his way to the group of men to catch the name that was being shouted. On closer observation Jack saw that there was a closed door and that there were others, possibly of the same crew inside. When they were a short distance away Jack finally heard the name that was being exclaimed with so much praise. It was that of Peter Blood himself.

Jack flashed a toothy smile at his luck of finally locating Blood's crew and most likely his whereabouts. Now all that was left was to get a chance to talk to him…

Reading his expression Gibbs grabbed Jack by the arm and whispered, "You aren't thinking of just going up to 'em and ask for Blood, are you cap'n?"

With that cunning smile still in place, Jack answered, "Aye, I do intend to do just that." He pulled out of Gibb's hold and said loudly to catch the eyes of the group of pirates in front of him, "I beg your pardon gentlemen (though they were no such thing), but my companion and I happened to overheard you mention the name of Peter Blood. You wouldn't by any chance happen to know him?"

That at once put an end to the merriment to the pirate crew at the back of the tavern and at once sparked the flame of alertness and visible hostility which slightly put Jack at unease but he didn't show it.

"And who be askin' for 'im?" A brawny, one-eyed ruffian distinguished himself from the rest of the crew, and questioned Jack sharply.

Jack hesitated a moment before replying unperturbedly, "It would seem I am, mate. Do you know where I can find 'im?"

The one-eyed brute seemed easily moved to irritation and was about to snap back a rather nasty reply of where Jack could find Blood when the doors to the room Jack had noticed earlier opened and revealed a handsome clean-shaven man with a swarthy complexion, neatly combed black locks and startlingly blue eyes that glistened with mirth but held a sarcastic twinkle to them. Jack knew at once he had found the object of his journey to Tortuga.

With a pleasant voice Blood rebuked lightly to the one-eyed brute, "Now Wolverstone that is not a very kind way of striking conversation with a man who's only trying to learn something which he obviously knows you posses." Peter Blood smiled and turned his attention to Jack and Gibbs and said warmly, "You were looking for me, sir?"


End file.
